


【言金】None Like You

by ZoeT



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeT/pseuds/ZoeT
Summary: 本文为《无人似你》的车部分





	【言金】None Like You

“绮礼…嗯…”  
早已将铠甲灵体化的英雄王喘息着将腿架上神父的腰侧，后者则致力于开拓吉尔伽美什已经濡湿一片的后穴。他按照记忆搜寻着那个点，手指轻车熟路地探过去挤压，果然引发了吉尔伽美什突如其来的吸气与变音。  
“多亏了你的配合，使我格外容易地回想起了你的敏感点呢，吉尔伽美什。”  
“你这…司祭…在说什么…啊！”  
“我不是什么司祭，那个司祭早已离开我的身体了，”言峰耐心地解释，与此同时他将手指抽了出来，准备换上自己的真枪实弹。“尽管拉斯普京确实借用了我的躯体一段时间，因为我与他有几分相似的经历，但是当他在永久冻土完成了他的夙愿的时候，他就自行离开了我的灵基。当然，迦勒底的各位好像还被我蒙在鼓里就是了。”  
“你的恶趣味还真是一点没改，”吉尔伽美什暧昧地将手环上言峰的后颈，言峰自然知道这是他邀请的信号。像以前一样，像那十年间一样。“不过我喜欢。若你的身体里还混有别人的存在的话，那可是会让我十分不悦的。打个比方，就好像是在本王的宝库里发现了劣质的赝品一样。”  
“能被比作你宝库里的珍藏品，这可真是光荣至极。”言峰笑道，“但愿我献上的这份魔力也拥有值得被王收藏的价值吧。”  
说罢，神父倾身向前一挺，长驱直入的力度让吉尔伽美什顿时绞紧了内壁。他向来是收放有度的，可是在言峰面前他的自制力起不了什么作用。吉尔伽美什回想起了自己被那日的黑泥包围的时候，混沌的黑暗将他的每一层铠甲都溶解，每一寸衣物都消化。但是那种消化仅止于他外部的衣物，一旦接触到他的肉体反而开始往回退缩了，因为就连此世之恶都忌惮他的存在。但是言峰不一样，随着他进入自己的那一部分，他的魔力足以将吉尔伽美什的每一寸皮肤骨髓和肉体都融化开来，比黑泥更甚。他无处不在。

“更多…”金发的男人喘道，“给我更多…更多…更多——！”  
“看来英雄王很是满意呢，”言峰低头去吻他的额头，然后顺着鼻梁一路往下，直至嘴唇，似是要与吉尔伽美什的舌头抵死缠绵。“就凭我这个区区二流…不，三流从者的魔力，竟然能把以战斗力称霸迦勒底的冠位从者迷惑至此，我该当何罪啊？”  
“若是要称呼自己为三流，你大可以把自己头上的星星拿掉两颗，”吉尔伽美什轻哼着回舔言峰，“被我堂堂乌鲁克之王承认的男人，怎么可能只有这点水平？”  
言峰嘴上不发一言，却不动声色地加快了抽插的动作。他们交合处溢出的水渍瞬时打湿了王座的底垫，淫靡的喘声溢满了整座宫殿。吉尔伽美什的头颅后仰，危险地挂在扶手的边缘处，与此同时他白皙的脖颈毫无防备地露了出来，在言峰眼里是那样的脆弱可口，仿佛一道美味多汁的前菜，正盛情邀请他去品尝。  
但此刻殿门外忽然传来了动静，言峰勉力忍住咬上去的欲望，将重心放回了下半身。

“啊！绮礼……太快了…啊…慢一点——”  
“嘘…”言峰竖起食指，做出噤声的动作。“听，你有访客了。”

“达芬奇小姐，我果然还是放心不下。”是少女的声音，“御主这样安排没有问题吗？要知道这可是那位吉尔伽美什王啊，为什么偏偏要把新从者安排到他的住所去？万一他们起了争执——”  
“格里高利司祭是个谨慎的人，他应该不至于和吉尔伽美什这样的存在起冲突吧，不过他的性格确实有些恶劣。”  
“要说性格恶劣的话，那他岂不是会成为吉尔伽美什王的天敌？！此刻该不会他们已经大打出手了吧？”  
“不会有那种事的啦。宫殿就在前面，是福是祸我们进去一看就知道了。”

“听见了吗？说我们性格恶劣呢。”言峰俯在吉尔伽美什耳边低声道，同时重重一顶，撞出了后者变调的呻吟，“那我们接下来要怎么办呢？是要藏起来呢，还是……？”  
“藏什么？王的身体没有一处羞耻的地方…啊…”  
“你可能不在意让凡人瞻仰你的玉体，但我还是有一点羞耻心的呢。”言峰稍微退开一点，露出戏谑的表情，吉尔伽美什顿感不妙。“我先暂时灵体化一段时间，但不会离开，毕竟我可不敢在这么重要的时候怠慢王呢。”  
“言峰！你——”未等英雄王的红瞳喷出怒火，前一秒还撑在王座上的神父已经消失了。

“吉尔伽美什王，我是玛修，达芬奇小姐也在。我们可以进来吗？”宫殿入口传来叩门声。  
“进来吧。”  
“打扰了，”粉发的少女和黑发女子毕恭毕敬地踏了进来，前者将空旷的殿内环视了一整圈。“请问，新来的Ruler从者不在您这里吗？”  
“没看见过。”  
“啊这样，那您是否知道他——诶！吉尔伽美什王您的面色怎么红成这样？难道上次冥界圣诞节的瘟疫又复发了？”玛修露出惊吓的神情。  
“没有，”座上的乌鲁克之王面色不善，“天气太炎热所致。”  
“恕我直言，天气热的话…为什么您还要穿这么多？”达芬奇疑惑道。  
“哼，王的着装怎么可能被天气影响。”不知为何，玛修感觉英雄王讲话的气息有些不稳，还时不时夹杂着喘息的声音。  
“王，您要不要去南丁格尔小姐那里看一下……”  
“不用了。”吉尔伽美什撑住额头，有些头疼的样子，“退下吧。”

达芬奇与玛修对视一眼，前者使了个眼色。于是两人一块起身，“那就告退了。”  
直到出了传送门，玛修才纳闷地转向达芬奇：“为什么要急着出来呢？吉尔伽美什王刚才的表现明显很奇怪。”  
“玛修呀玛修，”黑发的caster摇了摇头，“你是亚从者，所以刚才你没有感觉到宫殿里除了吉尔伽美什王和我们，还有另一个servant的气息。”  
少女瞪大了眼睛。“什么？您是说——”  
“格里高利司祭应该也在那个房间里。只是不知道在哪个方位、在干什么。”  
玛修顿时脸色青白。“他们之前果然在战斗！所以吉尔伽美什王才受伤了，原来如此…”  
“不是啦！”达芬奇打断道，拍了拍少女的肩膀，“嘛，我还是不向你解释我的推断了——毕竟你年龄还小呢。”

吉尔伽美什撩开和服下摆，咬牙切齿道：“你可以出来了，言峰。”  
在金色的和服之下，黑色的法衣显现了出来。言峰保持着斜靠在王座之下的姿势，这使得他的头部刚好对上吉尔伽美什胯部的位置。刚才吉尔伽美什一次坐姿都没有变换过，原因很简单，因为他一旦移动，和服下摆的精斑与水渍便会显现出来——尤其是神父还在不断地用手摩擦它的时候。  
“那么，吉尔伽美什，我们来继续刚才的工作吧？”  
“哼…大逆不道。”  
“既然你如此嫌弃我的不敬，何不换一个更好的弄臣呢？”言峰终于停了手上的动作，欺身压了上来，仿佛一片乌云笼罩在黄金城的上空。“难不成我是几千几百年来，唯一能够满足您的小丑？”  
“真是够狂妄的啊，绮礼。”吉尔伽美什不怒反笑，“看来没有本王在的几年，你在寻求乐趣这方面又有所长进了呢。不过别往自己脸上贴金了，这世上有趣的小丑多的是，只是本王恰巧选中了你而已。”  
“那真是…不甚光荣。”

言峰再度将欲望深埋进去时，入口处已经相比起上一次湿润了很多，根本就用不着润滑的准备。言峰开始遗憾第一次时耐心地等吉尔伽美什适应了才进去，毕竟欣赏后者在痛苦的一瞬间后怒发冲冠的表情也是他的乐趣之一。这令他想起他们之间真正的第一次，在教会中，在他的父亲曾死去的那个圣坛上，他们两人的躯体在月光下毫无保留地交缠着，吉尔伽美什的肌理发出珍珠一般的亮白色，修长的腿几乎要嵌进言峰的后背中。而他每撞进去一次，金发男人都要发出天鹅濒死般的叫声——又或者是它们求偶时的呼唤。那是在冬天，但是从他们身上蒸发出的热度使整座教堂都燃烧起来。就像现在一样。火在他们之间燃烧，燃烧，将一切燃烧殆尽。

“你说，这世上有趣的小丑多的是？”言峰低喘着靠近吉尔伽美什的耳廓，“而后者早已与他变换了位置，此刻整个人趴在神父宽厚的怀中。“那么太遗憾了。因为我凭借那个司祭的灵基在这个世界上也穿梭了千千万万遍，跨越过无数个时代，无数个国度，无数个文明……可是我从未遇见过如你一般的人。如此桀骜，如此霸道，如此…孤高的王啊。”  
“那是自然，无人能与我比拟，也无人能替代本王。你从初次见面开始就应该明白这个道理。”吉尔伽美什抚摸他的黑发，在月光下，它们仿佛黑色的火焰在寂静地燃烧。

“难道是因为你贵为神明吗？”言峰兀自思衬着，“不，应该不是吧。”  
“别把本王与那些混蛋相提并论，”吉尔伽美什不悦道，他翻身坐在言峰的身上，掌握好着力点便开始了起起伏伏，仿佛一条蟒蛇在猎物的腹上舞蹈。“本王虽然超越了一切人类，但也并非神明。”  
“也是。你是半神嘛。”言峰一把握住了吉尔伽美什撑在他腹肌上方的手腕，发出满意的喘息声。  
“哼，不对。你知道为什么你无论如何也找不到我的替代品吗，绮礼？”  
“愿闻其详。”  
“这与我是神是人，是国王或是庶民没有任何关系。这是因为天上天下能够欣赏你那丑恶灵魂的人只有我一人。而敢于给予这样的你以祝福的，也只有我一人而已。我们是被命运选中的两个勇者。”吉尔伽美什低下头去吻他，深深地，深深地，仿佛要将他的整个灵魂拆吃入肚。“喜悦吧，言峰绮礼，你是唯一一个敢于接受我这诅咒般的祝福的男人。”

月光下，火仍在静静地燃烧。


End file.
